Mar Furioso
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Fue creado para ser el Séptimo General. Desde su nacimiento, las cadenas y las rejas fueron su vida. Pero a pesar de que los terrores del pasado lo buscaban, el continuara caminando, siendo guiado por el Maestro y sus nuevos amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Mar Furioso**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

¡Yo jamás les pedí que me crearan!— grito Naruto al borde de las lágrimas, siendo el objeto de los ojos de todos— Hablar normal.

" _¿Por cuánto has tenido que pasar, Naruto-Kun?"_ — pensó tristemente la maga de Espíritus Celestiales— Pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 1: Desde el Nacimiento**

Mujeres siendo arrastradas por hombres más grandes que ellas. Esas mujeres estaban atadas por cadenas en sus muñecas, grilletes sangrientos que representaban su resistencia a ser llevadas por esos hombres.

Cuerpos en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre. Hombres que alguna vez defendieron lo que amaban, pero ahora yacían muertos en el suelo producto de la magia y las espadas.

Pero no solo eran cuerpos de hombres los que estaban en el suelo, sino de mujeres también.

Todos los adultos estaban muertos y los niños junto a las mujeres embarazadas estaban siendo llevados.

Una mujer destacaba entre todas, porque era la que más luchaba, pero a pesar de ello, los hombres seguían riendo mientras que arrastraban a las mujeres.

El fuego cubría las casas y estas se derrumbaban por las llamas.

La mujer que más se resistía mostraba tener curiosas características.

Era pelirroja, de piel pálida y ojos violetas, ojos violetas encendidos en furia mientras que jalaba y tironeaba para impedir que los hombres se la llevaran.

Todas las mujeres embarazadas estaban en una fila india atada por cadenas, no cadenas cualquiera, sino unas que impedían que las mujeres magas pudieran usar su magia.

Un hombre destacaba ante todo. No por estar peleando ni tampoco por estar llevándose a la fila de embarazadas y niños, sino porque estaba de pie en medio del paisaje de destrucción estando cruzado de brazos con un rostro complacido.

 **Tiempo después**

En un lugar del bosque, fuera de un gran edificio, una charla se estaba llevando a cabo.

Varios niños estaban de rodillas en el suelo, todos encadenados con grilletes en sus muñecas y cuellos.

La fila de niños solo llevaba como vestimenta un simple pantalón blanco, nada más, estando con el torso desnudo y descalzos. Las niñas eran un tema aparte, porque ellas llevaban una camisa blanca sin mangas también.

Dos hombres estaban frente a los niños, uno de piel blanca y el otro de piel oscura.

El hombre de piel blanca tenia cabello negro y ojos verdes con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Su vestimenta consistía en pantalones negros holgados con botas marrones, una camisa blanca bajo un chaleco negro. El hombre tenía un rostro que podían definir como guapo, sino fuera por esa mirada arrogante y cruel.

El hombre de piel oscura tenía ojos oscuros y cabello plateado hasta los hombros. Su ropa consistía en un traje negro bajo una especie de toga blanca y un bastón con una calavera en este.

Esto es lo que pediste, ¿verdad?— pregunto el hombre de piel blanca teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, estando cruzado de brazos mientras que el hombre de piel oscura miraba a los niños— Niños con un gran poder mágico...eso fue difícil. Solo conseguimos dieciséis.

Pero lo lograste.— dijo el hombre de piel oscura colocando su mano en el rostro de un niño rubio de ojos azules, girándolo para buscar marcas o algo, mirando sus ojos y viendo lo que estos expresaban.

Cansancio, agotamiento, miedo, odio, enojo.

Esa mirada era colectiva en cada niño. Todos miraban con ojos cansados y desesperanzados hacia delante. Algunos miraban a los dos hombres con emociones recurrentes en sus ojos, siendo el odio y furia, pero se mantenían callados.

Sus edades deben estar entre los seis y ocho...— dijo el hombre blanco algo dudoso, obteniendo una mirada de parte del peliplateado.

Me los llevo.— dijo el peliplateado mirando al grupo con un asentimiento, volteándose para mirar al pelinegro.

Ya sabes el cos...— pero el pelinegro no pudo continuar de hablar cuando un rayo verde rodeado de ondas rojas lo atravesó, causando que liberara un grito de dolor mientras que caía hacia atrás.

Si. Me los llevare gratis, si no te importa.— dijo Brain chasqueando los dedos, causando que varios hombres vestidos de blanco aparecieran, tomando a los niños y arrastrándolos por las cadenas.

Je…jeje...— el hombre rio dolorosamente entre dientes, escupiendo algo de sangre— ¿Sabes lo que mi gremio te hará cuando salgan…?

Brain solo chasqueo otra vez los dedos, causando que una gran explosión se formara en el edificio detrás de ellos.

Todo sea por mi séptimo general.— dijo Brain volteándose y comenzando a caminar, al igual que todos los demás, llevándose a rastras a los niños.

…

¿Todo está preparado?— pregunto Brain sin emociones en su voz.

 **Hai** , Brain-Sama.— dijeron en sincronía una serie de voces.

Era una sala oscura, iluminada por las Lacrimas de luz. En dicha sala, una serie de personas con túnicas blancas estaban repartidas y detrás de ellos siendo separados por un cristal, Brain observaba con un rostro serio.

A través del cristal, Brain vio como los doctores abrían paso para que el hombre de piel oscura tuviera vista especial a una mesa de operaciones donde un niño se hallaba acostado, atado a la mesa mediante sujetadores de metal.

Unos hombres entraron a la habitación donde el pequeño niño estaba atado a la mesa, con un objeto en sus menos, levitando por la magia para que ellos no tocaran algo tan peligroso.

Al momento de llegar frente al niño, los doctores observaron lentamente sus características.

Era un niño pequeño de no más de nueve años, con cabello rubio dorado despeinado y puntiagudo, piel canela y en estado de inconsciencia. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, por lo que ellos no podían ver el color. En el cuerpo del pequeño, diferentes marcas eran visibles, cicatrices. Un tatuaje negro estaba en el antebrazo derecho del niño, uno con tres dígitos "015".

El niño frente a los ojos de los doctores y Brain era el sujeto número quince. Ese tatuaje servía para marcar a sus experimentos. Y el niño en la mesa era el número quince en recibir su Lacrima y ellos esperaban que sobreviviera.

Todos los demás niños no habían sobrevivido a ser implantados con una Lacrima tan poderosa a su corta edad. Había más probabilidades de que su sujeto de pruebas se adapte mejor al incremento de magia y la controle mejor si la Lacrima se implantaba en una edad menor. Por lo que los únicos sujetos de prueba que tuvieron fueron solo niños, que por mala suerte no habían sobrevivido a tener esa Lacrima en sus cuerpos.

Decidiendo que era el momento preciso para iniciar, y sabiendo que su líder se estaba impacientando, los doctores comenzaron la implantación de la Lacrima dentro del cuerpo del sujeto número quince.

Su líder observo la implantación de la Lacrima con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro. Ese niño iba a ser su séptimo general. Se encargaría de educarlo para que lo obedeciera solo a él, para convertirse en su arma personal. Habían gastado mucho en esa Lacrima, era muy poderosa, era casi claro que nadie sin un poder mágico absolutamente abrumador sobreviviría a la implantación de esta.

La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió cuando vio como la cirugía terminaba. Era el momento de la verdad, para averiguar si el Sujeto Quince sobrevivió.

Uno de los doctores se acercó lentamente al cuerpo del niño. Estaba muy anestesiado, por lo que era natural que no reaccionara por sus voces. Por lo tanto, la única forma de hacerlo reaccionar era que cortar el flujo de anestesia y traspasarle a su cuerpo algo de magia para que la Lacrima reaccionara.

La mano del doctor toco el pecho del niño, donde la Lacrima se hallaba, y luego de liberar algo de magia, un aura comenzaba a ser visible por el cuerpo del pequeño. Un aura azulada con toques verdes.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron ampliamente, mostrando como ellos no eran ojos normales. Toda la esclerótica y el iris era de un color azul celeste y su pupila era verde reptiliana.

¡AHHHHHHH!—un gran grito salió de la boca del pequeño, al mismo tiempo que la habitación comenzaba a temblar.

Escamas azules y verdes comenzaron a aparecer en la piel del niño, y sus brazos comenzaron a cambiar, liberándose de sus ataduras.

El líder sonreía como un psicópata al ver el cambio en el cuerpo de número quince. Los demás sujetos de prueba que tuvieron esa Lacrima en sus cuerpos no pasaron por semejante cambio, solo gritaron de dolor, pero este niño, aunque si gritaba de dolor, lograba hacer que la habitación temblara por su poder mágico y escamas comenzaban a salir de su piel.

Toda la habitación dejo de temblar, y el sujeto de prueba detuvo su atronador grito, para quedarse mirando al techo con sus raros ojos bien abiertos a la vez que lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Sujeto Quince cayó de espaldas a la mesa de operaciones, estando mirando al techo con sus ojos bien abiertos. Uno de los doctores se acercó a él, y coloco sus dedos índice y medio en su cuello.

Brian permaneció mirando al niño y al doctor con anticipación, deseando saber que su séptimo general estaba vivo para comenzar a entrenarlo y lavarle el cerebro.

¡Tiene pulso!—grito el doctor con alegría—¡Brain-sama! ¡El Sujeto quince tiene pulso!

Brain comenzó a reír maniáticamente, disfrutando y sintiendo una gran alegría porque el sujeto de prueba había aceptado la Lacrima.

El séptimo general estaba listo. Era hora de comenzar a educarlo y entrenarlo. Hoy era el nacimiento de Oración Siete.

 **Tiempo después**

Era una noche lluviosa. Las gotas de agua caían sobre la tierra con furia, los truenos hacían temblar el cielo, los rayos iluminaban la tierra.

Ahora mismo, muchas personas estaban en el bosque, todas armadas con espadas y armas mágicas, protegiendo y vigilando una jaula que se encontraba en medio del claro del bosque, donde la lluvia la mojaba constantemente.

Dentro de la jaula, un niño de trece años se hallaba.

Los rayos iluminaban la jaula, mostrando al niño que estaba dentro de ella.

Era un niño de cabello rubio dorado en un estilo largo, despeinado y puntiagudo, y piel con bronceado natural. Su musculatura estaba desarrollada a pesar de su corta edad, eso se podía notar porque la única vestimenta que llevaba era un simple pantalón blanco que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas. En su cuerpo varias cicatrices se hallaban, además de un tatuaje en el antebrazo con tres dígitos, siendo "015".

La lluvia caía sobre su piel, y a pesar de las precarias condiciones en las que se encontraba, a pesar del frio, hambre, sed, dolor y sufrimiento, el niño permanecía con sus ojos cerrados.

El nombre del niño, para los doctores, subordinados y el propio Brain, era Sujeto Quince, pero a pesar de ser llamado así desde los siete años, el niño sabía su nombre. El nombre que su madre le puso. El nombre por el cual ella lo llamo todo el tiempo que pudo, pero eso no impidió que ella fuera encadenada, y que él fuera llevado a rastras, siendo apartado de su lado, llevado por un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Brain había dicho muchas cosas desde que estaba bajo su "cuidado". Le dijo que él era su Séptimo General. Le dijo que él era portador de una magia perdida junto a una magia antigua. Le dijo que su cuerpo escondía muchos secretos. Lo lleno de palabras y promesas falsas con tal de que siguiera sus órdenes.

Con cada promesa, un experimento seguía. Los experimentos eran inhumanos. Lo abrieron y cerraron, literalmente, lo abrieron y cerraron más de una vez. Lo hicieron pedazos y lo unieron repetidas veces. Le enseñaron a pelear, a sobrevivir, a matar.

Fueron cuatro años de todo lo mismo.

Promesas vacías. Experimentos dolorosos. Entrenamiento agotador. Malas enseñanzas que no debería aprender un niño pequeño.

Desde su primera cirugía, podía notar ciertos cambios en su cuerpo.

Su oído mejoro exponencialmente, tanto que ahora podía escuchar los pasos a la lejanía de las personas que se acercaban con cautela. Su olfato mejoro mucho, de tal manera que olía los olores desconocidos que se acercaban a través de la lluvia. Su resistencia física era otra cosa que también mejoro.

Gracias a su oído, el niño estaba escuchando las palabras de sus cuidadores.

Faltan tres días.— el niño escucho como un grupo de guardias hablaba— En tres días, Brain-Sama vendrá para llevarse a Sujeto Quince.

¿Cuándo crees que el niño se convertirá en el Séptimo General?— pregunto otra voz en la espalda del niño.

Ni idea...Tal vez en un mes o dos.— dijo otra voz algo dudosa— Puede que Sujeto Quince sea el mejor candidato para ser el Séptimo General…pero Brain-Sama no ha dejado de lado a Sujeto Dieciséis. Así que aún no es del todo seguro que Sujeto Quince sea el Séptimo General.

¿Has visto a ese pequeño monstruo?— pregunto alguien con voz incrédula— ¡Ese niño da más miedo que nosotros y tú piensas que no será el Séptimo General!

Hagamos una apuesta.— el niño abrió levemente los ojos — ¿Quién dice que Sujeto…?

¡Nos atacan!— gritaron varios subordinados de Brain mientras que el niño abría su boca, mostrando un clip metálico en ella— ¡El Consejo Mágico!

Las cadenas que lo ataban no eran normales. Eran cadenas Anti Magia, cadenas especiales para evitar que los magos pudieran utilizar su poder mágico.

Se había pasado la vida entera entre cadenas y rejas. Pudo descubrir cuál era el truco detrás de estas cadenas Anti Magia hace tiempo. Solo tuvo que esperar la ocasión perfecta. Fingir que le gustaba lo que estaba pasando y esperar a que alguien cometiera un error. Ese error provino en la forma de un doctor dejando sus documentos en la misma sala que él. Tarde o temprano todos cometen un error. Y desafortunadamente para Brain, ese error se cometió cuando lo sacaron de su base.

¡Saquen a Sujeto Quince de aquí!— grito el aparente líder del grupo mientras que creaba un sello mágico color azul frente a su mano, disparando balas de agua hacia los magos enviados por el consejo mágico.

Con esas palabras dichas, un único mago se acercó a la jaula donde el Sujeto Quince se hallaba, solo para abrir la puerta con la llave y guiar su mano hacia el cabello del niño.

A penas la mano estuvo cerca, el Sujeto Quince abrió sus ojos y tomo la muñeca del mago que abrió la jaula, apretando fuertemente.

El mago grito de dolor, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando un torrente de agua desde la boca del niño impacto en su cuerpo, causando que saliera despedido hacia atrás hasta chocar contra un árbol, rompiéndolo.

Todos los magos que eran subordinados de Brain se estremecieron de miedo al ver como el niño salía lentamente de su jaula y los magos del consejo sintieron curiosidad por ello.

Los magos del consejo notaron como todos sus enemigos miraban a un niño que salía de la jaula, por lo que rápidamente aprovecharon para atacar a sus enemigos y acabar rápido para ayudar al pequeño.

Pero cuando los magos del consejo suprimieron a sus enemigos, notaron que el niño había desaparecido.

¡Señor Makarov! ¡¿Qué hacemos!?— pregunto uno de los magos acercándose hacia un pequeño anciano que estaba sentado sobre una pila de magos enemigos.

Es solo un niño... ¡Encuéntrenlo ya!— grito Makarov levantándose de la pila de cuerpos inconscientes para caminar hacia una persona entre los magos— Erza...

Era una mujer pelirroja de armadura, de unos dieciocho años, muy hermosa.

Maestro.— dijo Erza mirando al anciano con duda— Ya acabamos…

No, aun no.— Makarov miro a la pelirroja con suplica— Ve a buscar a ese niño que escapo.

¿Él es la razón por la cual estamos aquí?— pregunto Erza con un asentimiento.

No podemos salvar a todos...pero al menos podemos salvar uno a la vez.— dijo Makarvo con sabiduría en su voz, causando que Erza asintiera con la cabeza mientras que volteaba, viendo como un gran pilar de agua se alzó al cielo.

Comenzando a correr, Erza Scarlet se perdió entre los árboles, siendo seguida lentamente por Makarov.

Mirando el pilar de agua, Makarov pensó en como llego a su situación actual.

Hace un día el Consejo Mágico reunió a los Maestros de gremios para pedir ayuda con una misión que los caballeros rúnicos no podían hacer solos.

La misión consistía en acabar con una posible base de un famoso gremio oscuro. Ese gremio era muy poderoso, uno de los gremios de la Alianza Balam. Por esa razón, el Consejo Mágico pidió la ayuda de los gremios.

Makarov observo por imágenes mágicas la estructura de la base, pero fue cuando sus ojos captaron a un niño encerrado en una jaula que no pudo quedarse callado.

Makarov decidió dirigir la misión para rescatar al niño. Ayudando al Consejo Mágico de paso, para que estos no tuvieran siempre sus ojos en su gremio.

El Mago Santo se detuvo al ver como los caballeros rúnicos estaban inconscientes y Erza los atendía.

Lo siento, Maestro...— dijo Erza inclinando la cabeza arrepentida— Llegue tarde.

No te preocupes, Erza.— Makarov se acero a su hija, viendo como esta tenía un gran corte en su armadura— ¿Él te ataco?

Si…trate de atraparlo…pero...— Erza se quedó callada al recordar la mirada en los ojos de ese niño.

Ya veo...— dijo Makarov ayudando a los caballeros rúnicos a levantarse— Debemos informar al consejo.

Con esas palabras, todos comenzaron a irse, y cuando se fueron, de un charco de agua, el niño que tanto buscaban salió.

 **Tiempo después**

Era una cueva oscura, iluminada débilmente por una fogata.

Dentro de la cueva, el niño rubio de ojos azules miraba el suelo con una rama en su mano.

El niño escribía algo en la tierra, unos **Kanji**.

Naruto…Uzumaki...— dijo su nombre con un suspiro aliviado, sonriendo al decir el nombre que su madre le dio— Quería dejar el apodo de Sujeto Quince hace tiempo...

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Esta será la reescritura de **Leviatán** , llamada ahora **Mar Furioso**.

Cambio algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, Naruto ya no será un asesino, será como el Naruto base con un pasado terrible.

Les dejare un adelanto épico.

…

Dejen que les cuente algo sobre la persona que buscan...— dijo el maestro de gremio mirando a los líderes del consejo— Hubo un tiempo en el que yo no conocía el miedo...no lo conocía hasta esa noche.— los ojos del maestro de gremio brillaron al hablar— Pero ese niño...Es un auténtico perro sin miedo, causante de estragos y caos. Lo vi despejar el solo mi gremio entero sin parpadear.— los ojos de todos estaban algo abiertos, menos de uno que sonreía en su mente— Luchar como si fuera el mismísimo diablo vestido de hombre…— los ojos del maestro de gremio ganaron miedo, pavor, temor por recordar las cosas que vio en su gremio esa noche en la que **The Kid** entro a su hogar— Y es muy listo, de verdad...Sabe cómo moverse entre los demás, como uno más en la multitud...Como alguien más en la multitud...— el hombre sonrió macabramente mirando a su alrededor, pasando sus ojos por los guardias, las ranas, los miembros del consejo— No dudo que ahora mismo este en esta habitación escuchando nuestra conversación como un guardia...o un miembro del consejo...o un Mago Santo…— todos los guardias temblaron de miedo, mirando a sus compañeros y sudando profundamente— No dudo que ese niño descubra sus planes…Y si yo fuera ustedes, mejor lo atraparía ahora antes de que se haga mayor...porque si no lo tienen controlado…él será un auténtico Dios.

…

El tráiler de **Assassin's Creed IV** fue muy épico e inspirador.

Les prometo una pelea épica entre un gremio en el capítulo siguiente.

¿Quieren que Naruto tenga la espada de Tier Harribel? Él ya es un usuario de agua. Que tenga a Tiburón tal vez le sea útil.


	2. Rey Marino

**Mar Furioso**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

¡Yo jamás les pedí que me crearan!— grito Naruto al borde de las lágrimas, siendo el objeto de los ojos de todos— Hablar normal.

" _¿Por cuánto has tenido que pasar, Naruto-Kun?"_ — pensó tristemente la maga de Espíritus Celestiales— Pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 2: Rey Marino**

Era de noche, y un niño caminaba por el sendero del bosque, caminando hacia delante, sin titubear ni por un instante, encaminándose hacia un gran edificio en la distancia.

Era un niño de cabello rubio dorado, ojos azules cielo y piel bronceada. Su físico era marcado y musculoso a pesar de ser un niño de corta edad, teniendo seguramente catorce años por su estatura de 1.62.

Su ropa consistía en una camiseta azul marino sin mangas apretada de cuello alto que se pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, una chaqueta negra de mangas cortas con capucha y bolsillos con botones de plata en la zona de los pectorales, unos pantalones largos y algo holgados de color negro metidos dentro de unas curiosas sandalias negras ("Como las de Sasuke en Boruto: Naruto Next Generation"). En su cintura llevaba un cinto de cuero negro con tres botellas de agua en su lado derecho ("Como las botellas de Suigetsu Houzuki"). En su antebrazo derecho un par de vendas blancas se hallaban. En la espalda del niño, en su lado derecho, la empuñadura de una espada era visible, una empuñadura azul.

El niño se detuvo al suspirar mientras que con su mano tomaba el cuello de su camiseta, alargándolo hasta tapar su rostro como una máscara y luego de eso se colocó su capucha.

Vaya vaya vaya...— una voz se escuchó en el claro del bosque, una voz con un toque de gracia y diversión— Miren lo que trajo el viento...

Un niño que se alejó de sus padres...— tres personas aparecieron frente al rubio, tres magos con túnicas negras sin mangas y con un símbolo en sus costados. La persona del medio, la que parecía ser la más tranquila, a diferencia de sus compañeros que portaban grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, hablo en un tono calmado— Niño…ven con nosotros…te ayudaremos a encontrar a tus padres.

Solo porque sea un niño...— dijo el encapuchado suavemente— No significa que no sea un problema para ustedes.

Ohh...— el mago de la derecha hablo con curiosidad en su voz— ¿Qué quieres decir con es...?— su voz se perdió cuando el encapuchado apareció frente a sus ojos con sus ojos con su puño dirigido hacia su estómago.

Los ojos del mago con túnica se abrieron en dolor, inclinándose hacia delante para escupir saliva. Pero lo siguiente que paso fue que el niño se agacho enviando un barrido con su pie, que hizo caer al mago con túnica.

Lo siguiente que el rubio encapuchado hizo fue colocar rápidamente su pie en el cuello del mago con túnica, para seguir tomando la empuñadura de su espada con su mano derecha y sacándola para dirigir la punta al cuello del mago a su izquierda.

La espada en si era muy curiosa, porque era totalmente hueca y pequeña ("La misma espada que Tier Harribel de Bleach, solo que con la empuñadura de color azul. Él la tiene enfundada de la misma forma que Tier, solo que la funda es de color azul al igual que la empuñadura")

N-Niño...— dijo el mago más calmado, teniendo ambas manos alzadas en un signo de calmar al niño— Calma...No queremos hacerte daño...

Mo-Mocoso...— gruño el mago que estaba con el pie del rubio en su cuello— Jin tiene razón...Haz-Hazle caso.— dijo con dificultad, tratando con sus manos de sacar el pie de su cuello, pero la fuerza del niño era superior para su asombro.

Si ustedes no me quisieran hacer nada malo, entonces eso significa que no son parte del gremio **Darkness Claw** ("Garra de la Oscuridad").— dijo el rubio rápidamente, señalando con su mano izquierda la marca en las túnicas de los magos— Ese símbolo es inconfundible.— era una garra con tres dedos y un diamante en medio— Ustedes son **Darkness Claw** …el Gremio Oscuro que ha estado secuestrando niños en el pueblo cercano.

Los tres magos oscuros comenzaron a sudar, más el que tenía el pie del niño en su cuello.

N-No somos de ese gremio que dices, niño.— dijo el hombre que trataba de calmar al rubio— Solo somos…simples aldeanos que quieren ayudarte...Pero tú nos atacas. ¡Que maleducado!

Eso es una simple mentira y lo sabes.— dijo el niño con sus ojos en blanco.

¡Ya basta de estos juegos!— grito el mago que estaba con la espada de Naruto en su cuello, saltando hacia atrás y retrocediendo, creando un circulo amarillo en su mano, apuntando hacia el rubio— ¡ **Raikōhō**! ("Cañón del Trueno Rugiente")

Un gran rayo de electricidad salió disparado de la palma del mago, que se dirigió hacia el mago y el rubio.

Con su impacto, una gran explosión eléctrica se produjo, causando que el mago que lanzo el hechizo sonriera complacido, pero esa sonrisa se perdió cuando Jin, su compañero, lo golpeo en su nuca fuertemente.

¡¿Qué mierda haces?!— gruño el mago eléctrico con ira y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, teniendo sus manos en su nuca.

¿Eres un idiota?— pregunto Jin con un ceño fruncido— No solo pudiste haber matado a Fred, sino que también ese niño...

¿Y que con eso?— pregunto el mago eléctrico encogiéndose de hombros— Es un esclavo menos de los veinte que tenemos.

Los dos magos escucharon un gemido, y cuando el humo se despejo, Jin y el mago eléctrico vieron como su compañero, Fred, estaba en la zona de la explosión desprendiendo electricidad de su cuerpo.

¡Fred!— grito Jin asombrado, viendo como Fred caía al suelo.

Idiota.— dijo el rubio encapuchado estando sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, mirando como el mago eléctrico y Jin lo miraban asombrados— ¿No te importan tus compañeros?

¡Muere! ¡Mocoso!— grito el mago eléctrico creando tres sellos mágicos frente a sus palmas, siendo dos pequeños que giraban en torno a uno más grande, los tres de color amarillo.

De los tres sellos mágicos un gran haz de electricidad salió disparado hacia el encapuchado, que salto del árbol donde estaba.

Cuando los rayos impactaron contra el árbol, se generó una explosión eléctrica que se deshizo del árbol. Pero ahí no acabo el mago, porque continúo arrojando rayos eléctricos hacia donde el mocoso se dirigía.

El niño continuaba saltando entre los árboles, esquivando los rayos y teniendo su espada en su mano.

La espada en su mano fue cubierta de magia color azulada con toques verdes.

¡ **Ōra Azūru**! ("Ola Azul o Disparo de la Ola Azul")— grito el encapuchado rubio lanzando un proyectil de magia azulada con toques verdes hacia Jin y el mago eléctrico.

Los dos magos saltaron al ver el proyectil, que impacto contra la tierra rompiéndola y levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Estando dentro del polvo, los dos magos oscuros tosían y trataban de mirar a su alrededor, pero en un instante, ellos vieron como una serie de burbujas aparecieron frente a ellos, rodeándolos.

Los magos observaron con curiosidad las burbujas, pero fue en el momento que una de las burbujas toco la piel de Jin que el infierno se desato para ellos.

La burbuja que toco la piel de Jin estallo, causando que el mago saliera despedido hacia atrás, pero siendo rodeado por más burbujas.

El rubio encapuchado observaba todo desde arriba de un árbol, estando apoyado en el tronco, solo para chasquear los dedos.

Jin y el mago eléctrico fueron cubiertos de explosiones, gritando de dolor por estas.

Cuando las explosiones acabaron, se mostró como gran parte del suelo estaba destruido y Jin junto a su compañero estaban en el suelo inconscientes.

Saltando del árbol y poniendo su espada en su empuñadura, el niño encapuchado camino hacia Jin, viendo como su túnica no estaba totalmente destruida, solo un poco sucia.

Mientras que le sacaba la túnica a Jin, el encapuchado rubio fue creciendo mientras que su rostro cambiaba, al igual que su cabello que se tornó negro y sus ojos se volvieron oscuros.

…

Las risas se escuchaban en el salón del gremio, siendo los sonidos más recurrentes junto a la charla y los insultos.

El salón de gremio consistía en una gran sala con varias mesas hechas con asientos de tronco y mesas iguales, teniendo incluso una barra con varios asientos con hombres sentados en ellos bebiendo cerveza. El salón de gremio también contaba con unas escaleras que guiaban al segundo piso, donde más hombres y mujeres estaban presentes bebiendo cerveza y riendo.

Las puertas del gremio fueron abiertas, y casi todos voltearon sus cabezas para mirar como alguien entraba.

¡Jin!— grito alguien del segundo piso, siendo un hombre con túnica negra con capucha, solo que sin estar en su cabeza, teniendo un traje elegante marrón debajo de la túnica. Sus características físicas consistían en cabello negro, piel oscura y ojos azules— ¡¿Dónde están Fred y Finn?!

Están afuera vigilando.— dijo "Jin" luego de unas toses.

Claro, claro...— dijo el hombre con un asentimiento y una gran sonrisa— ¡Ven a beber con nosotros!

Luego de eso, Jin comenzó a caminar hacia la barra, escuchando todas las conversaciones de la sala gracias a su audición superior.

… **Eisenwald** va a hacer un gran movimiento...— dijo uno de los magos con túnica estado sentado en una mesa con una pinta de cerveza en su mano.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Jin se apoyó en la barra, hablando levemente con las personas a sus lados.

¿Cómo lo sabes?— pregunto un gran mago algo obeso, teniendo una pinta similar en su mano.

Me encontré con Kage hace unas horas...— dijo el hablador con una gran sonrisa— ¡El rompió el sello de **Lullaby**!

En la mesa se escuchó un jadeo colectivo, causando que Jin se saliera de la barra para caminar hacia las escaleras, escuchando más risas y gritos junto a otros tipos de charlas.

La Alianza Balam sigue como siempre, ¿Verdad?— pregunto un mago con túnica estando sentado en la barra del segundo piso.

Si.— respondió otro bebiendo de su pinta de cerveza— Todos metidos en sus propios asuntos... **Grimoire Heart** , **Tártaros** , **Oración S**...— pero el mago no pudo terminar de hablar cuando noto a Jin caminando a la distancia— ¡Jin!— grito con una gran sonrisa— ¡Ven con nosotros!

Asistiendo con la cabeza con una expresión perezosa y calmada, Jin camino hacia el grupo de magos, extendiendo su mano cuando estos le ofrecieron una pinta de cerveza.

... ¿Los niños siguen llorando?— pregunto Jin con calma en su voz, causando que el grupo de magos con túnica riera.

¡Claro que sí!— dijo uno de los magos palmeando el hombro de Jin— ¡No han dejado de lloriquear desde que los separamos de sus padres!

Ya veo...— dijo Jin notando la mirada de todos— Son más bebes que niños...— con esas palabras, Jin tosió un poco— Ya perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevo de vigilancia...Iré al baño.

Con esas palabras, Jin se salió del grupo de magos, caminando y olfateando el aire con discreción.

El llanto se escuchó a la distancia, provocando que Jin caminara con discreción entre los magos con túnica y dirigiéndose hacia una puerta a la distancia.

Deteniéndose y mirando levemente hacia atrás, Jin abrió la puerta sin que se escuchara el ruido y entro.

Los ruidos de gimoteos y lágrimas se escuchaban en la sala donde Jin entro, siendo una sala con una gran celda en medio de esta. Dentro de la celda, varios niños estaban sentados, acostados o de pie, todos llorando o mirando a los magos que estaban fuera de la celda.

¿Jin?— pregunto un mago que estaba sentado en un asiento en la pared— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jin no dijo ni una palabra mientras que se acercaba al mago con túnica y al momento de estar frente a este, elevo su mano y esta exploto en agua.

Antes de que el mago pudiera gritar, el agua rodeo la cabeza del mago como una burbuja de agua.

Los niños jadearon mientras que se levantaban y miraban a través de los barrotes como el mago con la burbuja de agua en su cabeza caía de rodillas con sus manos en su cuello, solo para que sus ojos se cerraran y cayera al suelo.

Al pasar eso, la burbuja de agua se deshizo, dejando al mago inconsciente en el suelo.

Jin escucho como los niños hablaban en silencio, por lo que volteo la mirada y miro a los niños, que se estremecieron.

Poco a poco Jin comenzó a encogerse, su cabello se volvió rubio y sus ojos azules a la vez que su piel se bronceaba.

¡Un niño!— grito un pequeño de diez años con una gran sonrisa, viendo como el rubio bajaba su máscara, mostrándoles su sonrisa y haciendo la seña de silencio.

Shh...Yo voy a sacarlos de aquí.— dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa, acercándose a la puerta.

Los niños tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, viendo como el rubio se acercaba a la puerta, solo para que su cuerpo se volviera agua y pasara a través de las rejas.

¿Es un mago?— pregunto un niño de once años con un tono asombrado, viendo como el rubio asistía con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Acercándose a la pared, el puño de joven rubio se cubrió de agua y este solo lo movió hacia atrás, solo para moverlo con rapidez hacia la pared de la celda.

Todo el gremio se sacudió con el golpe a la pared y esta se derrumbó formando un gran hueco.

Huyan hacia su hogar.— dijo el rubio señalando el camino, causando que los niños comenzaran a correr con cierta duda. Algunos se quedaron atrás para mirar a su salvador— Yo me encargare del gremio oscuro…Vayan.

¡¿Cuál es su nombre…?!— grito un niño deteniéndose para ver al rubio.

Naruto Uzumaki.— se presentó con una sonrisa.

Con eso, todos los niños comenzaron a correr por el camino con destino al pueblo donde los magos oscuros los secuestraron y Naruto salió de la celda, caminando hacia la puerta por donde entro mientras que se sacaba la túnica y volvía a ponerse la máscara junto a la capucha.

Abriendo la puerta, Naruto vio como todos los magos estaban de pie en frente de él, algunos con espadas en sus manos, otros con círculos mágicos, pero todos inclinaron la cabeza al verlo.

¿Un niño?— pregunto el mago del segundo piso, el primero que reconoció a Jin— ¡¿Un niño?!

Maestro... ¿Qué hacemos?— pregunto uno de los magos del primer piso, mirando como el encapuchado caminaba.

No te he visto antes, niño.— dijo el Maestro de gremio, teniendo su mano en su barbilla— ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

En un instante, el cuerpo del rubio encapuchado se convirtió en agua y cambio de forma, obteniendo la apariencia de Jin.

Solo entre por la puerta, Maestro.— dijo "Jin" con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

Increíble...— dijo el Maestro de gremio con una sonrisa— Eso no fue **Henshin Mahō** ("Magia de Transformación") normal…

Mientras que el Maestro de **Darkness Claw** miraba al niño, este caminaba entre los magos oscuros con calma en su rostro, dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

No, no lo fue...— Naruto subía por las escaleras mientras hablaba— Fue una habilidad personal.

¿Qué haces aquí, niño?— pregunto el Maestro del gremio con una ceja alzada.

Mi objetivo era rescatar a los niños.— el encapuchado se detuvo al llegar al segundo piso— Pero eso ya lo hice...— los ojos de los magos estaban abiertos por esas palabras— Solo me queda derrotarlos y llamar a los caballeros rúnicos para que los atrapen.

Niño…sabes que eso nunca va a pasar, ¿verdad?— el Maestro de **Darkness Claw** sonreía cruelmente mientras que todos los magos con túnicas se acercaban a Naruto.

Naruto solo negó con su cabeza mientras que cerraba sus ojos, solo para abrirlos con un gran cambio.

Toda la esclerótica y el iris eran de un color azul mientras que la pupila era verde reptiliana.

¡Ataquen!— grito el Maestro de gremio, causando que todos los magos reaccionaran formando círculos mágicos frente a sus ojos.

Balas de viento y tierra, rayos de fuego y luz, todo eso se dirigió hacia Naruto, pero este choco sus palmas, causando que un gran círculo mágico azul con toques verdes apareció bajo sus pies.

" _ **Kaiōryū no Suishōha**_ _("Choque de Olas de Agua del Dragón del Rey Marino")"_ — pensó Naruto mientras que el circulo desaparecía y agua comenzaba a acumularse a su alrededor.

El agua comenzó a rodear a Naruto, generando un gran vórtice que rompió el techo del gremio por su fuerza.

Poco tiempo después de despertar de su primera cirugía, descubrió que la Lacrima que le habían implantado era la de un dragón, lo que le permitió comenzar a desarrollar su magia Caza Dragones. Pero su Lacrima no era de un dragón de agua cualquiera, era la de un Rey Marino, el rey que dominaba sobre el agua, los océanos y mares. La Lacrima implantada en su cuerpo le permitía usar la **Kaiō no Metsuryū Mahō** ("Dragón Slayer del Rey Marino"), una magia para cazar dragones de agua.

Su campo de entrenamiento era literalmente una sala inundada de varios metros de profundidad. Recordaba que su primer día ahí, Brain lo arrojo al agua y le dijo que cuando aprendiera a caminar sobre el agua, podría salir.

Su primer día en el campo de entrenamiento le permitió aprender a endurecer el agua de una manera casi sólida, lo que le permite caminar sobre ella.

Luego de ese entrenamiento, Brain lo comenzó a adiestrar en el combate y su Magia de Agua.

Los ataques mágicos impactaron en el agua, impidiendo que estas llegaran a Naruto y dentro del gran vórtice de agua, este solo separo sus palmas y movió sus manos hacia delante, causando que el gran vórtice de agua dejara de girar para transformarse en una gran ola de agua que se dirigió hacia delante, impactando contra los magos que estaban frente a Naruto y arrastrándolos, haciendo que chocaran contra las paredes del segundo piso y sean llevados al primer piso porque el agua se caía por el pasamanos, llevándose a todos los magos que todavía estaban en el agua y rompiendo el pasamanos de madera de paso.

Los magos oscuros detrás de Naruto comenzaron a correr hacia este, al igual que el Caza Dragones que volteo corriendo hacia los magos.

El primero de ellos, el más rápido, corría con una espada en su mano y se dirigía hacia Naruto, al igual que este, que estaba a punto de llegar.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de chocar, Naruto salto sobre una mesa para pisar el pecho del mago y hacerlo caer al suelo, seguido para caer rodando.

Otro mago se acercó con su espada en alto y bajando la espada, Naruto tomo la muñeca de este, impidiendo que la espada llegara a su destino, para seguir golpeando el estómago del mago con su palma, haciendo que el mago oscuro se inclinara lo suficiente para que Naruto rodara sobre su espalda y siguiera corriendo.

Un mago con un bastón mágico estaba frente a Naruto, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Naruto tomo el bastón con sus manos, para seguir golpeando su rostro haciéndolo soltar el bastón. Girando con el bastón en sus manos, Naruto golpeo el rostro de un mago con el bastón, para soltar este y dar un paso atrás, esquivando una espada descendente que casi le corta la cabeza, pero tomando la mano del mago con espada, Naruto movió la mano para bloquear el golpe de un bastón mágico, para seguir pateando el estómago del mago que quiso golpearlo con el bastón y girar para arrojar al mago con espada a una mesa, rompiéndola.

Pero Naruto tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un tajo horizontal, para seguir dirigiendo sus manos al rostro del mago, haciéndolas estallar para convertirse en una burbuja de agua, que le quito el aire hasta desmayarlo.

Un mago coloco sus manos en sus hombros, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Naruto movió su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole un golpe con su nuca y haciendo que lo soltara, para seguir agachándose y esquivando otro tajo horizontal, pero esta vez, Naruto tomo el pie del mago y lo levanto, arrojándolo hacia el mago que lo tomo por los hombros.

Un mago apareció corriendo en el lado derecho de Naruto con una daga en su mano, y un mago estaba frente a Naruto, recibiendo un golpe en su rostro por parte de este. Cuando el mago con daga estaba a punto de clavarla en la espalda de Naruto, este volteo para tomar la muñeca del mago, apretando para hacer que soltara la daga, para seguir pateando su pie, haciendo que cayera en una rodilla con Naruto todavía sosteniendo su muñeca.

Un mago con un bastón estaba al lado de Naruto, guiando un golpe transversal hacia la cabeza del Caza Dragones, pero antes de que esta impactara, Naruto se agacho para que el golpe impactara en el rostro del mago que estaba en una rodilla en el suelo. Volteándose rápidamente, Naruto tomo el bastón mágico y giro, apuntando la gema amarilla del bastón al suelo y cargando algo de magia, causando que un rayo eléctrico se disparara en el suelo, pero haciendo que el retroceso del bastón golpeara el rostro del mago que era portador del arma. El mago soltó el bastón, causando que Naruto golpeara una lanza que iba dirigida hacia su pecho para que esta perdiera la trayectoria y al hacer eso Naruto continuo girando para golpear con la gema amarilla el rostro del mago.

Corriendo hacia el borde del segundo piso, donde no había pasamanos porque se rompió por el Choque de Olas de Agua, Naruto se detuvo al ver como un mago oscuro estaba a su derecha.

Ese mago iba con su puño en alto, pero antes de que llegara, Naruto tomo el puño para golpear su estómago, haciendo que el mago se inclinara, pero Naruto lo tomo por los lados de su cabeza y lo guio hacia el borde del segundo piso, solo para que este tratara de salirse del agarre levantando su mano y tratando de tomar la muñeca de Naruto, solo para que este le diera un cabezazo y saltara del segundo piso, golpeando el rostro del mago oscuro con el suelo al caer. ("Miren la parte de la pelea en el tráiler de **Assassin's Creed IV** , donde Barbanegra dice, "Luchar como si fuera el mismísimo diablo vestido de hombre")

Al caer en la barra del primer piso, Naruto vio como los magos lo rodeaban, por lo que rápidamente pateo una espada que iba dirigida a sus pies, para seguir tomando una botella y saltar al suelo, golpeando el rostro de un mago oscuro con la botella.

Todos los magos retrocedieron ante eso, mirando con miedo a Naruto, que lentamente desenfundo su extraña espada ("Como lo hace Tier en su pelea con Toushirou").

Con su espada en su mano, Naruto comenzó a correr hacia los magos.

Algunos de los magos también corrieron hacia él, otros por el contrario solo retrocedieron lentamente, atemorizados por lo que sus ojos presenciaron.

Ola Azul.— dijo Naruto liberando un proyectil de energía azul verde que impacto contra la primera oleada de enemigos, generando una explosión que acabo con los magos, mandándolos a volar por la habitación.

Caminando lentamente, Naruto se encamino hacia el centro del salón de gremio.

El Uzumaki levanto su espada cuando un mago con lanza se acercó lo suficiente para usar su arma, pero antes de que la lanza lo tocara, Naruto cortó la punta de madera para seguir golpeando el rostro de mago, causando que este saliera despedido hacia atrás. Seguido de ello, un gran mago con una enorme hacha se acercó, pero la espada fue cubierta con su aura azulada verde, y cuando el mago bajo el hacha, Naruto levanto su espada, bloqueando con una mano el ataque, causando que el suelo se rompiera y que los asientos y mesas volaran junto a algunos magos.

Aun bloqueando el ataque del mago, Naruto pateo el estómago del mago gordo, causando que este saliera despedido hacia atrás para chocar contra un grupo de magos. Luego de eso, Naruto vio como un batallón de magos se acercaba, por lo que envió otra Ola Azul para acabar con el mini batallón.

Siguiendo su camino hacia el centro del gremio, un sello mágico apareció bajo los pies de Naruto mientras que este continuaba caminando.

Agua se materializo a su alrededor, mucha agua que comenzó a formar un enorme vórtice, mucho más grande que el anterior de Choque de Olas de Agua.

Todos los magos comenzaron a correr hacia Naruto, pero este solo aplaudió, desatando el infierno.

 **¡Kaiō** **ryū no** **Kōhaiha!** ("Ola de Devastación del Dragón del Rey Marino")— al aplaudir, una onda de agua salió del cuerpo de Naruto, que cubrió cada zona en 360 grados.

Los magos oscuros fueron tomados por sorpresa por eso, pero el agua impacto contra ellos, causando que chocaran contra las paredes del salón de gremio, rompiéndolas con su impacto, haciendo que los magos salieran del gremio siendo arrastrados por el agua.

Todo el primer piso del gremio ahora estaba cubierto de agua y Naruto estaba de pie en esta, mirando al Maestro de gremio que temblaba de miedo por una sencilla razón.

Ahora estaba solo. Estaba solo con un monstruo que arraso con su gremio entero.

Tu-Tu-Tu eres...— tartamudeo por el puro pavor mientras que caía hacia atrás, viendo como Naruto se propulsaba con el agua y llegaba al segundo piso. El Maestro de gremio retrocedía arrastrándose hacia atrás mientras que miraba a Naruto— ¡Tú eres **Za Kiddo**..! ("The Kid o El Niño")

El Niño era una pesadilla para algunos magos oscuros. Una criatura que ellos no creían que podría existir. Porque sencillamente, El Niño representaba todo lo que ellos temían. Un monstruo que capturaba y cazaba a los magos oscuros que se encontraba. Un mago con tal poder que algunos decían que rivalizaba con un Mago Santo. Había historias que contaban como el niño acabo con diez gremios oscuros reunidos en menos de dos horas.

Algunos decían que El Niño era un simple pequeño aburrido que capturaba y cazaba a los magos oscuros por placer, otros decían que lo hacía por venganza. Pero los Maestros de gremios capturados que eran llevados por los caballeros rúnicos contaban siempre la misma historia.

Ese niño apareció de noche, se paseó por su gremio como si fuera suyo, escucho todo lo que hablaban, solo para acabar con todos ellos sin siquiera intentarlo.

Lo peor de todo era que el niño si quería podía matarlos. Más de una vez ese niño tuvo la oportunidad de matar a un mago oscuro. Pero no lo hizo, no por simple miedo a matar, no por piedad. Nadie sabía la razón del porque ese niño no mataba a sus víctimas.

Pero el hombre que presencio todo esta noche descubrió algo al ver al niño luchar.

El Niño era un perro sin miedo. Un verdadero ser que no experimentaba miedo, temor, terror, pavor. Él era el diablo vestido de hombre.

Pero lo que más atemorizaba al Maestro de gremio era que El Niño se estaba acercando demasiado. Lo suficiente para que el hombre viera un poco de cabello rubio tapado por la capucha del niño y para ver sus ojos azules.

Así es...— dijo Naruto asistiendo con la cabeza, acercándose al Maestro de gremio— Yo soy El Niño.

¡No-No me lastimes! ¡Por favor!— suplico el Maestro de gremio atemorizado.

Yo...— pero los oídos de Naruto temblaron cuando escucho los pies contra la tierra— Esto...— dijo volteándose y mirando hacia la puerta, solo para que esta se rompiera.

Caballeros rúnicos se acercaban, todos dirigidos por un hombre en especial que miraba a su alrededor.

¡AAAHHH!— todos los caballeros rúnicos escucharon un chillido de terror puro y temiendo lo peor, ellos subieron al segundo piso para ver como el Maestro del gremio estaba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?— grito un mago de cabello negro y lentes, acercándose al mago que estaba en el suelo para sujetarlo del cuello de la túnica y levantarlo.

¡T-T- **The Kid** está aquí!— grito el hombre abrazándose a sí mismo.

¡Ya lo escucharon! ¡Búsquenlo!— grito el hombre con lentes mirando a su alrededor, notando como el hombre miraba con miedo el agua a su alrededor.

Todos los caballeros rúnicos se dispersaron, abandonando el segundo piso para buscar por todos los lados del destruido gremio.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, un hombre subió al segundo piso.

Lo siento, Señor Lahar.— dijo un caballero rúnico negando con la cabeza— El Niño no está aquí.

Lo volvimos a perder.— gruño Lahar con enojo y fastidio.

¿Qué hacemos con todos aquí?— pregunto el caballero rúnico viendo los cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo.

El Niño no tuvo tiempo de atarlos...— dijo Lahar mirando a su alrededor— Casi lo atrapamos esta vez...En cuanto a que hacemos con estos...llévenselos.

¡Es-Esperen!— grito el Maestro de gremio levantándose y mirando a su alrededor, sonriendo ampliamente cuando creyó estar solo— Tengo información de El Niño.

¿Qué clase de información?— pregunto Lahar con una ceja alzada.

Lo vi en persona y de cerca...— dijo el Maestro de gremio lentamente.

¿Qué tan de cerca?—pregunto Lahar acercándose al Maestro de gremio.

Lo suficiente para mostrarles una imagen de él.— dijo el Maestro de **Darkness Claw** con una sonrisa.

Lleven a este hombre al Consejo Mágico.— dijo Lahar mirando al caballero rúnico— Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad de atrapar a ese niño.

 **Tiempo después**

En la sala del Consejo Mágico, todos los magos del consejo, guardias y Lahar estaban presentes.

Dos magos presentes mostraban una sonrisa al ver como un hombre con túnica y traje formal marrón entraba por la puerta, siendo conducido por un guardia.

¿Este es el hombre que vio al niño?— pregunto Org, un mago del consejo.

Si.— Lahar miro a Org con respeto.

¿Entonces El Niño acabo con otro gremio?— pregunto Belno con cierto aburrimiento— Eso es algo diario… ¿Por qué debemos preocuparnos de un Maestro que tiene algo que decir?

Este Maestro vio de cerca al niño…lo suficiente como para tener una imagen de sus rasgos.— una imagen apareció frente a los miembros del consejo, una imagen del niño.

Esto es muy útil.— dijo Org con un asentimiento— ¿Pero eso no explica porque esta aquí?

Dejen que les cuente algo sobre la persona que buscan...— dijo el maestro de gremio mirando a los líderes del consejo— Hubo un tiempo en el que yo no conocía el miedo...no lo conocía hasta esa noche.— los ojos del maestro de gremio brillaron al hablar— Pero ese niño...Es un auténtico perro sin miedo, causante de estragos y caos. Lo vi despejar el solo mi gremio entero sin pestañar.— los ojos de todos estaban algo abiertos, menos dos que sonreían en su mente— Luchar como si fuera el mismísimo diablo vestido de hombre…— los ojos del maestro de gremio ganaron miedo, pavor, temor por recordar las cosas que vio en su gremio esa noche en la que **The Kid** entro a su hogar— Y es muy listo, de verdad...Sabe cómo moverse entre los demás, como uno más en la multitud...Como alguien más en la multitud...— el hombre sonrió macabramente mirando a su alrededor, pasando sus ojos por los guardias, las ranas, los miembros del consejo— No dudo que ahora mismo este en esta habitación escuchando nuestra conversación como un guardia...o un miembro del consejo...o un Mago Santo…— todos los guardias temblaron de miedo, mirando a sus compañeros y sudando profundamente— No dudo que ese niño descubra sus planes…Y si yo fuera ustedes, mejor lo atraparía ahora antes de que se haga mayor...porque si no lo tienen controlado…él será un auténtico Dios.

Después de este monologo épico, ¿no tienes nada más que decir?— pregunto Siegrain con una sonrisa divertida.

Si…tengo algo que decir...— dijo el Maestro de gremio— El Niño vino conmigo disfrazado como guardia...— ante eso, los ojos de todos se abrieron.

¡¿Por qué no lo dijo?!— grito Lahar con furia.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo?— pregunto el Maestro de gremio algo divertido.

Llévenselo de aquí...— dijo Org señalando al Maestro de gremio, que se retiró riendo fuertemente— Niño…si estás aquí…quiero que te muestres.

Algunos, siendo Ultear y Siegrain, sudaron ante esas palabras.

¿Cómo si El Niño se presentaría ante ellos así como así?

No creo que él se muestre ante nosotros.— dijo Siegrain con un dedo alzado, sonriendo como de costumbre— Si es verdad que él está en esta habitación…será mejor que le contemos nuestra oferta.

Está bien...— dijo Org asintiendo con la cabeza— Niño…quiero que sepas que nosotros te estamos ofreciendo una oportunidad única. Te estamos ofreciendo fama, respeto, dinero…Tu fuerza es ampliamente conocida por nosotros. Tu solo acabaste con más de cien gremios oscuros en poco más de un año...Por esa razón, todos creemos que estas suficientemente calificado para estar entre nosotros. Que seas un mago independiente sin gremio ni nada afianza nuestra creencia, Niño.

Solo hubo silencio después de las palabras de Org. Nadie decía nada. Todos, menos Ultear y Siegrain, esperaban que El Niño se presentara ante ellos. Pero no lo hizo.

Parece que a él no le interesa el consejo mágico.— dijo Siegrain con una risita.

O tal vez ese mago de **Darkness Claw** nos mintió y estuvimos hablando solos todo este tiempo.— dijo Org con terquedad e irritación.

En la mente de Org era imposible que El Niño no se resintiera a la oportunidad única que tenía en frente.

Su plan consistía en que El Niño se uniera al consejo, así ellos podrían asegurarse de que no tome una decisión estúpida como unirse a un gremio destructor, **Fairy Tail** entre comillas. Ellos querían que el niño fuera un ejemplo, un modelo a seguir por todos los niños magos.

¿Qué no era más inspirador que un niño pequeño persiguiendo magos oscuros como trabajo para el consejo?

Por esa razón ellos han estado persiguiendo al niño desde hace tiempo. Para que él trabajara para ellos y no para un gremio. Porque él era un mago independiente, alguien que trabajaba solo, sin gremio que lo atara al consejo.

La fuerza del niño era mucha. Ellos no dudaban de que en poco tiempo tendría la fuerza de un Mago Santo. Necesitaban encontrarlo rápido antes que los gremios oscuros lo pasen al lado oscuro.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto caminaba por un bosque muerto, teniendo calma en su rostro y bebiendo una botella de agua.

Hace unas horas casi lo atrapan. Si no se hubiera usado su habilidad para convertirse en agua, tal vez hubiera tenido que meterse en una pelea contra los caballeros rúnicos.

Hace desde que su nombre se hizo famoso que los caballeros rúnicos guiados por Lahar lo estaban buscando. La razón de ello le era desconocida. Tal vez querían atraparlo por hacer su trabajo y hacerles quedar mal. No lo sabía.

Un suspiro escapo de la boca de Naruto mientras que tomaba un último trago de agua y la colocaba en su cinto.

Dos rayos de luz salieron de entre los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia Naruto.

Con su impacto, se generó una explosión que rompió el suelo.

¡Perfecto!— grito un mago saliendo de entre los árboles, teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Oye…no hay que estar orgullosos…matamos a un niño indefenso.— dijo otro mago detrás del primero, teniendo una mirada algo arrepentida.

Oye, ese tal vez era...— pero el mago no pudo terminar de hablar cuando alguien apareció frente a sus ojos.

¡ **Energy Make: Rasengan**!— grito Naruto impactando su técnica personal en el estómago del primer mago.

El **Energy Make** era una magia con la que nació según palabras de Brain. Era una Magia Portadora muy antigua, casi una Magia Perdida. El **Energy Make** , la magia para darle forma al propio poder mágico del usuario. Estuvo entrenando por mucho tiempo esa magia, y llego a desarrollar una buena gama de hechizos o variaciones de un mismo hechizo.

El **Rasengan** , su as y una técnica de poder cuyos resultados eran devastadores, tanto en daños internos como externos.

¡¿Qué mierda…?!— el segundo, solo para tener una espada hueca en su cuello.

El mago se quedó en silencio, mirando con miedo al niño.

Este gremio...— dijo Naruto lentamente para que el mago lo escuchara— ¿Es **Eisenwald** si no me equivoco?

Si...— susurro con temor por hablar demasiado fuerte.

Eso es lo que quería escuchar...— dijo Naruto sonriendo detrás de su máscara, pero sus ojos se estrecharon con irritación cuando vio como el mago saltaba hacia atrás para comenzar a correr.

Con eso, Naruto formo con su otra mano la clásica posición de pistola y una gota de agua comenzó a salir de su dedo.

 **Mizudeppō** ("Pistola de Agua").— dijo Naruto disparando una bala de agua desde su dedo, que impacto en el pie del mago y lo dejo en el suelo herido.

Un grito de dolor escapo de la boca del mago de **Einsenwald** al sentir su carne siendo atravesada por la bala, pero al levantar la mirada, solo se encontró con un pie dirigido a su rostro.

…

Naruto estaba sentado en una mesa, mirando frente a él un grupo de magos inconscientes.

 **Einsenwald** no estaba en su gremio. Solo unos cuantos magos se quedaron atrás para proteger su hogar.

Su As, Erigor, había salido con sus planes de **Lullaby**.

Uno de los magos más cobardes le había contado sus planes, por lo que ahora, solo le quedaba ir a la Ciudad Oshibana y detener a Erigor.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como les dije en **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** , yo iba a estar de vacaciones por dos semanas, por esa razón esta será mi última actualización hasta el quince de febrero.

Espero que hayan entendido la pelea. Me inspire con los Trailers de **Assassin's Creed** **Revelations** , **Ac** 3 y **Ac** 4\. Busquen los Trailers de esos juegos si quieren darse una idea de cómo fue la pelea.

En el siguiente capítulo comienza el Canon y se explicara más a fondo las habilidades de Naruto con su magia. No la Caza Dragones, si no la otra ganada por los experimentos de Brain.

Una cosa más. Org tuvo razón. Naruto nunca estuvo en Era, solo huyo de **Darkness Claw** cuando tuvo la oportunidad y Lahar no lo vio.


	3. Aviso

Me pregunto cuántos de ustedes sentirán esperanza al ver esto, solo para que se rompa cuando vean que de nuevo es un famoso aviso. Unos pocos seguramente.

¿Recuerdan mis palabras de hace tiempo donde dije que lo próximo que verían de mi de Fairy Tail sería una historia con un Oc?

Les contare algo.

Hace tiempo estaba buscando que escribir y abría carpetas al azar, hasta que me encontré las carpetas que tengo de las historias Cross de Naruto y Fairy Tail.

Al ver esas carpetas me entro la depresión por extrañar escribir de Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, el resto de Fairy Tail. Además de escribir otra vez de parejas de Fairy Tail con Naruto.

Por esa razón he decidido volver con los Cross entre Fairy Tail y Naruto. Recuerden que yo nunca suelo cumplir mis promesas.

Quiero que sepan que esta no será como la primera primera historia titulada **Leviatán** donde Naruto era un asesino, ni tampoco será como la primera **Mar Furioso** donde Naruto es un justiciero.

Aquí Naruto solamente será un niño. Se divertirá, se confundirá, buscara diversión, buscara amistad. Llorara, reirá, etc.

Otra de las razones por la cual he decidido comenzar de nuevo con Fairy Tail es porque oficialmente he estado leyendo el manga y se mucho más cosas de Fairy Tail que antes.

Cuando suba esto inmediatamente subiera la nueva historia titulada **Re: Mar Furioso**.

Son libres de expresar odio en los comentarios.


End file.
